


"you like me?"

by ranpoe



Series: the simple innocence in our lives [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on 170824 fansign, brief mention of mark, chensung nation rise, roommates chensung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoe/pseuds/ranpoe
Summary: jisung scrolls on twitter while lounging on chenles bed. he goes to #chensung and swipes his thumb upwards aimlessly until he sees a post about a fansign more than a year ago.[170824 fansignop: jisung do you like sharing a room with chenle hyung?js: because i like everything about chenle hyung...op: specifically?cl: you like me?!]"yeah, i do like you....""jisung? are you talking to yourself again?"he gulps. "no, chenle hyung, i just said i like you."





	"you like me?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fayth aka jisungs bff #3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fayth+aka+jisungs+bff+%233).



> work #1 of "the simple innocence in our lives"

it was a normal tuesday night. practice went well, with mark being forced to buy sushi next time due to his tiny mistake. after showering, jisung lazily padded into his room he shared with chenle and flops onto the elders bed. why didn't i get the lower bunk, he thinks to himself. he grabs his phone from the nightstand as he hears a loud squeak come from the bathroom. 

 

"don't use water!" 

"i never do, hyung." jisung retorts, used to this.

chenle peeks his head out of the door, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. "i know, but just saying!"

 

the younger boy puts on a fake annoyed face and resumes to scrolling on twitter while lounging on the bed, tired but not wanting to go to sleep just yet. he goes to #chensung and swipes his thumb upwards aimlessly until he sees a post about a fansign more than a year ago.

 

[@jichen0201 170824 fansign

op: jisung do you like sharing a room with chenle hyung?  
js: i like everything about chenle hyung so...  
op: specifically?  
cl: you like me?!]

 

"yeah, i do like you...." jisung mutters to himself.

"jisung? are you talking to yourself again?"

he was too lost in his own little bubble to have heard the creak of the bathroom door open and chenles feet against the wooden floor. "no, chenle hyung, i just said i like you." he gulps.

 

chenle stiffens at the words, his arm still clutching onto his dirty clothes. 

 

"jisung ah, why are you suddenly saying this?" he says as he throws his practice gear into the laundry basket. chenle was surprised. it was usually him who said stuff like that, not the quiet boy with the currently reddening cheeks.

"ah, i just saw this post from a fansign last year."

 

chenle climbs onto the bed and lies down next to jisung, throwing his arms and leg over the younger. jisung whines but shuffles closer, until chenles head was leaning on his chest, his left cheek against the taller boys collarbones.

 

"what post? let me see."

 

he grabs the phone from jisungs grasp, and stares at the screen. jisung merely snakes his right hand under chenle and wraps it around his shoulders, snuggling his nose into chenles soft hair.

it was times like this that chenle enjoyed the most. when the cute boy lying next to him would show more affection when others werent here. his heart would flutter every time jisung tightened his grip on his hands, his shoulders, or even his waist. a faint blush would spread on his cheeks when jisung would rub his thumb across his cheekbones. he would sigh in delight when jisung ran his long fingers through his hair. and, of course, he would want to jump and scream in happiness when jisung would boldly say something sweet like just now, which was a rare occurrence.

 

"do you remember saying that?"

chenle snapped back into reality. "yes, faintly."

 

jisung looked away for a moment before gazing back into the elders eyes, a serious look on his face.

 

"well, what i said a year ago still applies to now. i like you, chenle hyung."

 

chenles cheeks were visibly darker than before, smushing his face against the youngers chest as he wrapped his arm around him tightly, phone thrown somewhere behind him.

 

"well, i like you too, jisungie."

 

 

mark opened their door the next morning to see the two boys sleeping messily on the lower bunk, arms and legs around each other, chenles face buried deep into jisungs neck, jisungs face in chenles hair, his lips ghosting over his forehead, and blanket tangled around their legs.


End file.
